Prae Gnasci
by Tzadikim
Summary: "Almost makes you wish Snape was still around to see this." It makes sense that the firstborn of a Potter and Weasley could wreck havoc even from inside the womb. Sequel to Warmth of the Sun. Fem!Harry/Male!Ginny
1. Month One

**AN: Sorry, but this one of the nine chapters were begging to be written first. The title sucks so I may change it. On the bright side, I actually have a solid plot. **

**For new readers this is a part of a universe in which every person in Harry's generation is the opposite gender. Canon ships. The works. Huzzah. **

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling

**Title**: Prae Gnasci: First Month

**Word Count**: 2K

**Summary**: "Almost makes you wish Snape was still around to see this." It makes sense that the firstborn of a Potter and Weasley could wreck havoc even from inside the womb. Sequel to Warmth of the Sun.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

_That's nice,_ Gabriel sluggishly thought. He nuzzled her neck, whispering something else. His eyelids dropped and he rolled over to his right side, his front curving against her back. He thought he heard Halley say something again, but he was too tired to even comprehend it. Soon his mind was drifting to far away places and he was snoring. Then a thought came tumbling to his conscious. With a slight snort he woke up, startled. Wide-eyed, he peered over to see Halley sleeping with a serene expression on her face.

"Halley?" She nudged him to go away. Gabriel covered his yawning mouth. "Did you say anything important?" There was a low murmur as she snuggled into him. Maybe it was nothing? After all, it was late. It could have been anything.

The next morning Halley was perched on the bathroom counter, and began to play with the shaving cream on Gabriel's face. For amusement's sake she drew a curve on either side and below his nose. He rolled his eyes and picked his razor up. He made a face at his reflection with the foam-made, Parisian-styled moustache. "Great, I'm French."

"What a tough decision," she said, swinging her legs slowly so that the tips of her feet would brush against his knees. "I have to choose between a French accent or a West Country. How will I ever decide?"

Gabriel ran the razor down the side of his face, turning his head to get a better view in the mirror. "You'll manage, love." She distracted him suddenly by letting her fingers trail down the smoother skin on his face. Gabriel paused, his thoughts dispersing at how…touchy she was being. Usually they saved their physical affection for at home, but having her like this so early in the morning was rather off. He wiped his face clean with a towel and stared at Halley. Something about her seemed… well; he couldn't put his finger on it… For starters, she seemed perky, and she was a grump in the mornings.

Gabriel shook his head and tried to remember if she said anything. "I had the strangest dream last night," he started off, waiting for her reaction. "You came home from work, and I must had fallen asleep because you told me that you were pregnant."

"You don't say," Halley said. Se leaned back, the toe of her foot slowly moved down his leg. Gabriel fought to keep his mouth from dropping at her actions.

"Yeah, funny, isn't?" he croaked, trying to connect more dots. "Because I've been thinking of all the times, and I'm pretty sure that we've been careful."

"Gabriel, remember that big, scary mission that I came back from?" she said in a slow voice. "You know, the one with the Portkey complications?"

"Of course. I was tied between cursing you into an oblivion once you got home, or having…" The words were almost stuck in his throat. It took him a few seconds to get the realisation out. "Dear god, you're pregnant!"

"According to the three tests I took, I sure am."

Gabriel looked to the trashcan and then back to her. His eyes slid down to her midsection, noticing the complete absence of a curve. He rubbed his eyes and tried to make sure that he wasn't dreaming again. "H-how are you so calm about this?"

"Don't worry, I did my share of freaking out once I got home. That's why all the chocolate is missing." She sheepishly smiled and it made sense why that she tasted like chocolate last night.

"Let me get this straight, you're pregnant, and all the chocolate in the house is now gone?"

"Yup." He still couldn't get how blasé about this. He was still trying to wrap his head around it, and how was his family.

Bloody hell… His family… "Good. You're telling Mum."

"I…I'm doing what?" Halley raised her head, startled. "How is this even a surprise for you? I told you last night!"

"Night. Me sleep. Me no comprehend anything." Gabriel stepped back, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Halley stepped closer to him and pulled him into a needed hug. "Sorry, I thought you were paying attention. And you can hug me back, git. I don't think you could crush the baby."

* * *

The healer came into the room holding a clipboard. "Mr and Mrs Weasley?"

Gabriel gave Halley's hand a reassuring squeeze. "That's us." Halley leaned back on the table, taking deep breaths. She never liked visiting St Mungo's. There was something about the smell and she usually ended up there was some sort of an injury.

"The good news is that you are pregnant," he said. "Congratulations! The baby will be born in January. All seems healthy and fine at the moment."

They both let out sighs of relief. "See? Just fine," Gabriel muttered in her ear.

"But we at St Mungo's would like to keep a close eye on this."

It felt like ice cubs slipped down to Halley's stomach. Fear fluttered and she placed a hand over her stomach. "Any reason why?"

The healer made a chair appear and he took a seat. Taking his glasses off, he cleaned them as he spoke. "Well, Mrs Weasley, concerning your medical history and your husband's this will be a fascinating case to observe."

"You don't have any idea what effects could happen?" Gabriel asked in an unnaturally small voice. His hand jumped with a nervous twitch and Halley tightened her grip.

"Which is we would like to keep a close eye. You've survived the Killing Curse more than once, a healer can only wonder how it would affect your reproductive system." He flipped through the note son the clipboard. "And…Phoenix Tears? Possession? How are you even standing?"

Words were frozen in Halley's throat. The scar from the first time she died ached over her heart, the other injures that she gained twanged in the past memories. She raised a hand over the spot, fearing what could happen in the long-term run. After the war none of her scars reacted like her lightning bolt one, they occasionally itched in bad weather or thinking back on those events.

She felt Gabriel's hand on her back. He was saying something but she couldn't hear him. All she could think about was what could go horribly wrong.

* * *

"I think Mum knows," Gabriel said quietly, sliding down to sit next to Halley on the bathroom floor. Suddenly during their weekly brunch at the Burrow Halley experienced a painful bout of morning sickness. Just when treacle tart was about to be served for dessert, she ran off to the bathroom. Then Mum gave him that look. A second later he made some bollocks excuse and went to go get Halley.

She cradled her head in her arms, her glasses hanging off one hand. "Good, so this means that I won't have to tell her."

"Well…" Gabriel settled for a crouch. He grabbed a tissue from the tissue box near the sink as he lowered himself closer, and handed it to Halley. "Look on the bright side."

She took the tissue and blew her nose. "What side is that?"

Deciding not to speak, he gently took her hand and placed it over her stomach with his larger hand enveloping hers. He tried to imagine what their child would look like. Maybe with his red hair and her enchanting green eyes? Would their child have freckles or pale skin? Messy hair or with a single cowlick? But however it may look like, there was something wonderful growing inside of her. It also simultaneously terrified him.

"We're going to be fine."

"What if—"

"We can do this," Gabriel kissed her hand. "Come on, let's go get Mum ready to knit another jumper."

When they joined everyone back in the kitchen they were greeted with silence. The only sound was of Teddy happily eating his banana pudding. Halley and Gabriel shared a quick look, realising what happened. They told Teddy about the baby the other day and asked him to keep it as a secret. They should have known better than to tell a chatty toddler to keep anything quiet.

Mum stood up and rushed over to hug them both. "Oh, I'm going to become a grandmother again! We're going to have more Weasleys in this family!"

"Mum—can't—breath."

"Molly, you're squeezing three!"

Rory looked blankly at her own banana pudding. She was like this ever since Teddy blurted that Halley might have eaten a baby. It wasn't that hard for everyone to connect the dots with the bout of sickness added to it. "What's wrong?" Hector asked her. "Aren't you happy for them?"

"Well," Rory said slowly. "Every time I try, I have to convince myself that they'll find the baby under a Flutterby bush."

"A Flutterby bush?"

"Yes." That was what Wizarding parents told their children. She was also aware of Teddy listening to their conversation. The little guy had scooted himself closer. His hair was a shade of banana yellow that matched his food. "Because that's where babies come from," Rory said loudly.

Teddy's forehead wrinkled, confused. "But how does it get inside of Auntie Halley's tummy? How did she eat it?"

Rory patted his head as Hector choked on a piece of fruit. "How about you go ask them loudly, Teddy? I'm sure that they will love to answer."

He smiled at the idea.

"You're such a good sister," her husband drawled. He looked over to where Gabriel was spluttering something as Halley was laughing.

* * *

"Aunt Halley?" Her godson poked her shoulder, trying to rouse her more awake. She groaned and opened an eye to see a blurry Teddy standing over her. His shifting multicoloured hair made her un-focussing eyes water. Halley was enjoying a nice cat nap on the couch and felt unnaturally cranky in the afternoon. "Aunt Halley," Teddy said again. "Uncle Gabriel says that dinner is ready."

Dinner? Surely it wasn't that late? Confused, Halley slowly manoeuvred into an upright position, but even that made her head spin and stomach lurch. Merlin, this pregnancy was starting to feel more like a nasty cold.

"You gonna throw up?" Teddy asked innocently. He took many steps back just in case.

Halley shook her head, but covered her mouth to make sure. "M'okay, kiddo." She rose to her feet, but clamped a hand heavily on the armrest. "Give me a mo', here."

"Maybe you feel icky 'cause you ate the baby?" Teddy guessed.

He held onto her hand and helped her with the walk to the kitchen. He bounced to the table and she leaned against the doorframe. Gabriel was bringing some bread to the table and looked up at her. "How bist?" he asked while covertly sliding some vegetables onto Teddy's plate.

Halley moaned and covered her mouth. Something on the table was giving off a horrible stench and her stomach couldn't take it much longer.

"Gran Molly made you treacle!" Teddy said loudly. He pointed to the offensive tart that laid in the middle of the spread of food. "And I wanna eat _all_ of it."

"I think you may," Gabriel muttered. He walked to her and brushed some of her hair back. His lips touched her hairline. "Tea and toast?"

* * *

Halley knocked on the opened door, her head peeping inside. "Lo, Robards?"

The Head Auror pushed his feet off the desk and attempted to look as though he was in charge. He gestured a hand to the chair in front of his desk. "Potter, come in."

Halley sat in the chair and nervously folded her hands in her lap. She already ran it by with Hector earlier that day to make sure that she was doing it accordingly. "I, well, something came up recently and you should know."

"Reporters been giving you trouble again?" Robards scoffed. "Just get your husband to do that lovely jinx on them. It worked last time."

"No." Halley rested her hands on the armrests. She curled her fingers tightly around it to give her some support. "I'm… I'm expecting."

"An incurable disease?"

"Is that what they call babies these days?"

"Oh. So much for you having the flu." Robards hunched his shoulders and pulled out a clean piece of parchment. "Potter, seeing that we don't have many female Aurors to begin with, most protocols to deal with a pregnant one are rather archaic."

"I know," she said. "I've seen them. I was wondering if we could make a compromise around it all. I have a feeling that any amendments made would be finished once grandchildren start coming."

"Right," and Robards began to write something. "When's the bugger due?"

"January."

"So you're officially stuck to your desk and I'll need a healer's permission a month or so later to send you back on the field." He looked up and rubbed his eyes. "Assuming that you want the field."

Halley shrugged, uncertain of how to answer that. She was surprised at how easy this was, but what he just said already began to conflict in her mind. "I'll give you my answer then," she promised. "Anything else?"

"Keep it low-key," her head advised. "Tell Weasley, your mate that is—"

"I get it," interrupted Halley quickly.


	2. Month Two

**AN: I'm trying to lengthen my word count and keep a substantial plot moving at a ready pace. So please bear with me here as I'm trying some new techniques out. On a side note, it is awkward doing research on this. **

**Thanks to those who left reviews and added it to their favs and alerts. Let me know what you guys think of it so far, and I would appreciate anything. And as a way to save time I will be answering reviews here. **

**cc4s and James: Glad that you both find this to be interesting, and I hope you find this to be just as fluffy and enjoyable continuation. **

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling

**Title**: Prae Gnasci: Second Month

**Word Count**: 2K

**Summary**: "Almost makes you wish Snape was still around to see this." It makes sense that the firstborn of a Potter and Weasley could wreck havoc even from inside the womb. Sequel to Warmth of the Sun.

* * *

Halley cursed as she fumbled with pulling the zipper up. She was only in her seventh week and she couldn't believe that it took that quickly for her favourite pair of jeans to not fit. Frustrated enough, she raked a hand roughly through her hair and gave up. She turned to look at her relation in the mirror and tightened her shirt around her stomach. She wasn't showing, but she certainly gained a few pounds. She took her wand and encircled the waistline of the jeans to let it out half an inch or so.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel's reflection stopped behind her. He was drying his hair off with a towel, studying her movements. "I thought most weight gain would be happening later?"

Hector had bought them a book recently about what to do when expecting. Once they got past the horribly realistic and moving diagrams, it proved to be a very informative book. "I keep gaining and losing weight. It's very annoying. Why can't my body and the little bugger just make up their mind?"

He laid the towel around the back of his neck. He rested both hands at her waist, thoroughly looking over her changing body. Gabriel nudged her leg. "Thighs look… Dunno, think they look different? Are you noticing anything else?"

"Sore every now and then here." Halley gestured towards her chest. She tugged at her shirt, wondering again how long it would take for her to buy larger ones. "That's it physically."

"Besides not being able to eat treacle tart."

Halley scowled and crossed her arms. That was now going to be the moot point of her pregnancy. "How is the bugger sharing my blood when it hates treacle?"

Gabriel rested his head on top of hers, shrugging. The cold wetness from the towel brought shivers to her back. "Maybe if we stop calling him 'the bugger' then he'll let you eat it?"

"How d'you know it's a boy? Bugger-dearest could be a girl for all we know."

"Name him…her. Him-her? Something temporarily," Gabriel said. "How about something so ridiculous and embarrassing we can use it as leverage in the future?"

Halley laughed. Thinking up names weren't a strength for her. She wasn't sure of letting him do the work because he had the track record of naming Rory's owl Pigwidgeon, and his late Pygmy Puff Arnold. Halley didn't have the heart of naming the growing embryo anything similar. "I got nothing."

"I'm due time, then." Gabriel kissed her cheek. "I'll be heading to my first day of work in an hour. Can I have some good luck, please?" It was coincidentally a few months before Halley found out about her pregnancy when he made the surprising announcement about leaving Quidditch. He said that he had enough of bludgers being aimed at his head and that he wanted more time to be with his family. He officially made his leave last month and was going to the ministry to be a sports reporter for _The Prophet_. Now it was a joke that they had one of _them_ on their side.

Halley turned around and gave him a full kiss on the mouth. He responded with the same eagerness. His hands were at her lower back, pulling her in closer—"Ah! Sore!"she yelped.

Gabriel jumped back and rubbed the back of his neck. His face became a lively shade of red. "Merlin, sorry, Halley. I forgot there."

* * *

"You're awfully quiet," he said the next morning.

"Mhm." Halley mindlessly stirred her tea. Last night she had the same dreams being repeated over and over again. Now they clouded her thoughts all morning.

"'Mhm' to you, too. What's on your mind?" Gabriel poured the teapot with his wand and added a good helping of cream and sugar.

"Nothing," she denied. Taking her glasses off, she rubbed her eyes and let out a huge yawn. Stupid dream those were.

"Nothing is also awfully quiet, Halley," Gabriel said with a stern look.

"…You know, that look reminds me of your Mum's. Did she taught you that at a young age?" Halley said over her cup, daring him to say anything more. The look continued and she felt a prickling at the back of her neck as their staring contest ran its course. "Okay, fine. I have been worrying."

"You don't say, Mrs short, dark, and brooding?"

"No need to be that sarcastic, Gabriel. But have you ever thought what's going to happen now?"

"Now? As in, 'Now we're going to have kid'? Or 'Now everything about our life will change'?"

"Both, and what are we going to tell him once he's older?"

"Him?" Funny. Now he was questioning the gender.

"Or her," Halley added.

"Well…we…we tell him-her that…" The relaxed look on his face fell and he now looked just as confused as she was. "Oh, great. Now I don't know how to explain every bleeding thing."

"Exactly, and that's what scares me. When baby…him-her grows up a bit, and starts to notice how some people treat us, or those Chocolate Frog cards, and the memories—Hell, there's even an award for Rory and I back at Hogwarts—I don't know how we'll explain to him-her about everything."

"Start with something small," advised Gabriel.

"Brilliant." Halley waved her wand to make her cup float to the sink. Her appetite was mostly gone by now. "Got any ideas?"

He opened his mouth but only silence came out. That was a first.

"My thoughts exactly," she said. "I didn't think anything could be classified as 'small'. 'Expulsion-worthy', yes. 'Life threatening', yes. And let's not forget the whole saving-the-world part."

"…We're going to be the weirdest parents ever. You know, always twitchy when him-her opens up to eat a Chocolate Frog, saying small stuff about their time at school…Merlin, imagine telling him-her how we met?"

"At King's Cross," Halley stated simply. She smiled at the memory of a younger him saying that he wanted to go to Hogwarts.

"Okay, maybe it won't be that hard. Just that part, really."

"Bloody hell. We are doomed."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't even be thinking about this if you hadn't brought it up. Now I'll be up at night wondering how messed up our kid will get. Makes you real glad that we have Teddy, doesn't?"

"At least we know what to do with nappies and such. That's a bright side."

"So, now you decide to look on the bright side of things. Here's some more do that you wouldn't be worrying over them, too: Him-her has a loveable family, parents that care enough to worry, an incredible god-brother, no prophecies, no bigoted dark lords, and will be an amazing Quidditch player."

"To be honest," Halley admitted after he said that. "I'm not that worried about Quidditch; more like everything else."

"Blasphemy, dear, that's just blasphemy. Just admit it, Potter." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "He-she is going to be kicking the other kids' arses on the pitch. McGonagall would be pleased."

* * *

"Bloody hell," Rory shook her head as Halley walked back to the table. They were having a nice lunch at a muggle pub when morning sickness struck again. "If I didn't know any better, then I would say that you got the flu."

Halley sat down and placed her head on the table, her hands pressing into her temples. "Your vote of confidence is wonderful. And if it was the flu then I'll be sure to give it to you first." She grimaced at the acidic taste in the back of her throat. It didn't mixed well with the stale mint flavour of the Breath Freshening Charm.

"That's why you keep me around for more than my stellar good looks." Her friend patted her hand. "I think Beatrice had it worst off than you did."

"But she somehow looked fabulous throughout everything." It was true, during Beatrice's first pregnancy it was a long-term thought that the veela part of the baby made the mother looking incredible even with terrible bouts of sickness.

"But you got the better deal," Rory said with a smile. "Your kid is going to brilliant at Quidditch."

Halley managed a smile. "Everyone seems to be saying that. Can I have your crisps?"

Rory handed them over and watched her devour them with the skill of a Wealsey. Or carrying a Weasley in this case. "I think it's barely in the double-digits for the amount of times you've asked me that."

Halley finished polishing the bag and licked some crumbs off her thumb. "Cheers!"

"Thought of how you two are going to be telling everyone else?"

"Well," Halley shrugged her shoulders, feeling a more sheepish smile grow. "I was hoping that your mum and Georgia might as well be telling everyone soon. Hector's trying to find some laws to keep _The Prophet_ off our backs, and we'll be doing anything news-like with through Luce. We're also telling Hagrid later today."

"Your best plan is to tell the two biggest gossips in the family?" Rory grinned in bemusement. "Oh, have fun once Great Aunt Muriel finds out."

Halley groaned. Through a set of strange coincidences the old bat managed to find her way at their wedding. Still in denial at what she was told, Muriel believed that Halley only looked liked Halley Potter and that everyone was mad to let Gabriel live out a childhood fantasy. It was speculation on what she would say about this. "What did your family ever do to deserve her?"

"We got too charming for our own good." Rory shook her head sadly. "It's a gift and a curse, I tell you. Want some dessert now?"

* * *

"Help!" Gabriel insisted in a loud whisper. Halley set the groceries down on the table and placed her hands at her back to stretch out some soreness. Her husband was looking frantically through the door where the sounds of Teddy playing with his toys could be heard. "He won't stop asking me."

"Asking you what?" Halley charmed the food to move where they should go. She ducked when a loaf of French bread when soaring over her head, and was followed by a line of yogurts when they flew to the fridge. Sometimes she thought it would be safer to just do it all by hand. Death by flying food wouldn't be the best of ways to go.

"It all started when I took him to the shop and Georgia might had gotten to him the." He shook his fist in the air. "I can't believe she did that. First Rory, and now her!"

"And Teddy's been asking what exactly?" Clarification had to be wrangled at times like this.

"Where babies come from."

"Didn't we covered this weeks ago?" Halley asked. She distinctively remembered talking about kittens and how soft their fur was. "We even used cats as an example."

"According to Georgia…" Gabriel sighed in defeat at whatever concoction his sister thought up on the spot. "We'll, I don't know what she said, but Teddy won't stop asking me, and if he keeps this up once Andromeda comes then she'll be giving me that glare again." The glare was something that Teddy's grandmother used when she found something not to her liking. Even though she had mellowed out with marrying Ted since her aristocratic years, there were still some stubborn parts of being a posh pureblood that stayed.

Like her reaction when Gabriel and Halley shared a flat before living together. There were some more grievous examples when Teddy would bluntly asked before the move why Gabriel had so many sleepovers and why his hair smelled really girly. Later on, Andromeda's subtle hints were even worst than Molly's when it came to getting married.

"You're the creative one," Halley pointed out. "Now think of something random and get your revenge later."

"That's it!" His face brightened considerably and he ran to the other room. "Teddy! It all has to due with presents!"

Halley groaned into the palm of her hand. Her poor godson was going to be in a rude awakening once he would knows the truth.


	3. Month Three

**AN: Proof that English teaches aren't out to get you: They nominate you for national writing stuff! **

**Right now the story is set in July. And it is still pretty awkward on doing research on pregnancies. A friend of mines gave me the weirdest look when I was telling her about it. ****Thanks again to anyone who left reviews and added it to their favs and alerts.**

**A hint about the name, just say it out loud. I have a thing for etymology (but I stink at leaning languages). Now for some Weasley and Trio love. Sorry that it's short, but midterms are coming up.**

**(Fringe finale is on tonight. I may die a slow and painful death)**

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling

**Title**: Prae Gnasci: Third Month

**Word Count**: 2K

**Summary**: "Almost makes you wish Snape was still around to see this." It makes sense that the firstborn of a Potter and Weasley could wreck havoc even from inside the womb. Sequel to Warmth of the Sun.

* * *

It was too bloody hot.

Halley groaned and rolled to her side, trying to find some equilibrium with the stifling heat and off-centre weight. Gabriel's hand twitched under her, the rest of him shivering from the multiple castings of the Cooling Charm. His snores continued. The old shirt that Halley was wearing felt too thick for this weather. She was told that it was brutal to be pregnant in the summer, but now it felt like another type of torture. She was constantly tired and moody, and she lost count at all the times she almost snapped at poor Teddy.

Glaring at her midsection, Halley shifted so that she was in upright position. She laid a hand over the thicker waistline. "You may be such an adorable bugger," she said. "But you have to give me some peace."

Getting out of bed, Halley shuffled over to the closet and fished through the racks to find something more suitable. Looking at the clothes reminded her that she needed to buy some maternity clothes soon. She wasn't looking forward to it due to her distaste in shopping.

In the far corner, carefully tucked away, was a nightgown that she rarely wore. It was thin, just what she was looking for, but… She sighed in defeat and pushed her husband's shirt over her head. She struggled to get the thin material on her and shivered at the cool touch. Then Halley crawled back into bed and over the covers.

Gabriel's snoring faltered and she could feel him stirring. His fingers traced the thin strap and moved over to her back to draw nonsense designs. "Pretty…" he mumbled. He curved against her back, skimming a hand over her hip. "Like."

Halley nudged him away. She knew that they were both too tired to do anything, and the last thing she needed was more warmth. A cold shower actually seemed pleasant for once. "You're too hot."

"Are you mad?" he scoffed. "It's bloody freezing in here. I thought I saw my breath." He tugged on the sheets to cover him up more. "Do they teach you that in training? Freeze the room to below-insanity and wear the skimpiest nightdress to torture your exhausted husband?"

"I got top marks in that."

She woke again to hear words being whispered in her ear._ "Happy birthday…"_ The words startled her, making her twist under sweaty sheets. Somehow she had gotten under them, but at least the heat stilled.

"Gah! Ah…" Halley's conscious woke up and she saw Gabriel's face hovering over hers. His smile was sleepy and lazy, his eyes moved to soak in her sleepy, ruffled appearance. She stretched her arms out, trying to wake up more. "Really? Today?"

"That's it, I'm getting you a calendar for your birthday next year." He lowered his mouth and pulled her into a slow kiss. The rest of her birthday present came soon after that.

* * *

"She's a jolly good fellow! Oh, she's a jolly good fellow—" Rory's attempt of singing was cut off when someone elbowed her. The shock almost made her drop the present. She turned to glare at her brother. "Sod off and let me congratulate Halley on getting old."

The Burrow was cleaned up for that day, the garden was cleaned, chickens hushed away, and small, gold-red decorations hanging from the trees and the rafters of the house. They were all there for the small party. There was the entire family, Nellie and Hans Abbott, Luce and his girlfriend Rosel, Hagrid, and the DA. It was the original intention for it to be surprise party, but Hector pointed out what happened the last time. A repetition would have been a bad idea. The cake didn't survived that encounter.

"You'll be adding more years on everyone with that voice." Gabriel placed a hand over his forehead and pretended to die from the thought. He staggered and continued to play out his mock-death scene. "It's getting darker and darker…"

Rory glared and then laughed as he almost toppled into the cake that Mum was holding. "Gabriel Arthur Weasley!" She scolded while Rory was laughing harder. Her son snapped into a standing position and jumped back. "Now is not the time to regress into a teenager."

"Oh, look!" He drew the glare and attention awake as he pointed at a different direction. "I think that's Luce. I should go ask him how Sweden was." He then ran.

"Ask him about Snorlacks!" Rory said.

"Honestly," tutted Mum. She turned sideways to Rory. "I swear that they take ages to mature."

"What about Dad, then?"

Her mum's face turned red and she used the cake to hide the rest of her expression. "Well, your father is special."

* * *

Hector handed her another plate of cake. "You're worst than Rory and Victoire."

Halley raised an eyebrow. "Watch it. Or I'll tell her that you think her manners are worst than a toddler's."

"I mean in quantity." There was a point, Victoire's Wealsey side made it possible for her to eat her weight in food multiple times a week. She scoffed and looked around the yard. Arthur was talking to Gabriel that was making him go pale. Teddy and Victoire were scheming near the buffet table, and their friends and several children were strewed all over. Seeing them made Halley wished that she would put more effort in hanging out them. "By the way, you owe me. Luce's girlfriend isn't imaginary."

"Can't helping you with the maternity leave work be enough?" Hector sighed.

"You can give her more chocolate," Rory advised as she slipped an arm over Halley's shoulder. "And me, too. You can always give me more sweets. For example, Hector, you're very—"

"Don't!" Halley covered her ear with her free hand. She raised the plate of cake over Rory's face, threatening to make her best mate to go through a sugary facial. "Not my innocence. Anything but that!"

There was more laughter from Hector. "What innocence?"

* * *

"She almost got me," Rory said in a huff. She waved her wand over her cheek to get rid of the icing. As wonderful as Mum's was, she could only eat so much of it. It was the only sweet she could eat in moderation. "Sure, I kept goading her…"

Hector nodded and spoke in a slow, exaggerated voice. "Yes, dear. Teasing someone who would cover your face with cake—"

"Yeah, yeah. So the race to get the last slice might had been a bad idea. As well as joking about her height was a bad idea." Rory craned her neck. "Is it all gone?"

"Here." He reached over to swipe at the area below her ear. He licked it off his thumb. "Yum, chocolate. Can I ask you something?" His sunny demeanour vanished and he looked more solemn. "Do you want to have kids?"

"Just because Halley and several of my sisters are having kids don't mean that I have to jump that bandwagon." Rory shook her head and leaned back in her chair. "After seeing them all lose their stomachs over their favourite food: Halley with treacle tart, Beatrice with apples, Penny with pudding… and I can wait with that happening."

"Thank god," Hector's shoulders slumped with relief. "I like kids, but…I agree, not yet."

* * *

"I look like a teenager," Halley complained. She eyed her reflection in the bathroom mirror and made a face at it. Throughout the past few weeks her hair grew at a faster rate, and instead of it brushing her collarbone, it now went below her shoulders. Her hair was last like that in her Fourth Year. There was also the reappearance of some acne that took her ages to make it go away the first time.

"So?" Gabriel called out from the shower. "You can always get your hair cut."

"It grows back too quickly. It'll be a waste of time."

"Masochist." He opened the door and poked his head though. Water dripped down his hair and steam came billowing out. "Trust me, through my eyes you're still dead sexy."

* * *

The certainty of knowing that in the end of the day she would be in bed with Gabriel next to her always made it better. She was back to wearing one of his old shirts, her head and knees curled into his chest. He had a hand running through the strands of her hair, as he was partly reading from a novel. Nights like this were always calming and could put her in a better mood. Halley raised her head, speaking. "Sorry that I've been snippy lately. I hate acting like that to you."

Gabriel stopped playing with her hair and looked sideways at her. "I think you're tamer than how Penny was."

"Still, I'm sorry." She flopped her head to her pillow. "Hormones can make life difficult."

"Dragging me to your office wasn't that difficult," he said dryly, flipping through more pages. "You could have just asked."

Halley thwacked him with her pillow.

* * *

"The bugger looks squishy," Gabriel said as he peered at the spell.

The foggy impression over Halley's stomach swirled and moved as a blob could be vaguely seen in a foetus position. There was a faint cord wavering nearby, Halley suspected that it was the umbilical cord. The healer looked at them both oddly. "I'm sorry, but did you just called your child 'bugger'?"

"We've grown rather attached to it," Halley said thoughtfully. "I'm sure that he-she will eventually answer to any other name, but Bugger has a certain ring to it." She smiled sweetly at the wizard. "Anything else you would like to comment on?"

"Would you like to look at baby names? I have some good books," the Healer said hopefully. He was probably imagining how the sorting would go: "Weasley, Bugger." Bugger Weasley… Halley thought more on it and liked the way it sounded. "No? In that case everything is coming along fine. How is your morning sickness?" He flicked his wand and the charm ended.

Halley pulled her shirt down, feeling rather glad to have her privacy back. "Not as much as it used to be. Getting better and it should stay that way."

"Good, it also means that your appetite should be returning."

Halley brightened at the idea of finally having her treacle tart. As a joke for her birthday, Rory and Hector drew her a picture of one and started a countdown until the baby would be born. She didn't found it as funny as they did. "Does this mean that I can eat whatever I want?"

"No," he said. "You should maintain a healthy diet."

Gabriel patted her shoulder. "Sorry, dear. I'll tell Mum to hold the treacle off for a later date."


	4. Month Four

**AN: Ugh…studying… Much thanks to everyone who faved and have this on their alerts. Already this is reaching almost 500 hits! The reason for Lily's middle name is because Luna can't really be used.**

**Legionary Prime: Good question. It's why I'm doing James' first so that I can get a feel with it. **

**James: It means pregnant, prae means before and gnasci means to be born. **

**Zireal07: Thanks! What about the awesome do you like?**

**Cosmyk Angel: Ah, yes, the cake. No one is certain how the Surprise Birthday Party of '04 exactly went down… **

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling

**Title**: Prae Gnasci: Fourth Month

**Word Count**: 2K

**Summary**: "Almost makes you wish Snape was still around to see this." It makes sense that the firstborn of a Potter and Weasley could wreck havoc even from inside the womb. Sequel to Warmth of the Sun.

* * *

Ever since it was more apparent that Halley was showing was when she was noticing that her coworkers were giving her more space. They would try to hide the more gruesome cases from her, some Aurors even avoided her altogether, and the looks that she was getting were becoming even more annoying. The last straw was when she was walking by someone's cubicle was when a large group of Aurors went quiet in the midst of a talking over a case.

Halley pivoted and marched on over to them. Crossing her arms over her sore chest, she stared them down as she felt the ire rising. "Please, continue," she drawled. "Act as if I haven't worked with you for seven years." One of the trainee Aurors began to fidget on the spot. She was surprised that she could look threatening with baggy maternity robes.

"Sorry, Potter," another said. "We just aren't really—"

"Just for the record," Halley interrupted. "First is that it's been Weasley for a few years now. Second is that I'll be losing weight by kicking all of your arses in duelling and in fieldwork. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that you all have to coddle me."

"Uh, sweet?" He offered her a Chocolate Frog.

* * *

"We should think of names," Halley said. She was sitting cross-legged on his desk and eating out of a Chinese takeout box.

Gabriel was sitting in his chair and was having trouble with his chopsticks. He cursed as more of his rice spilled over his jacket. "I wish I brought a fork." He pulled out his wand and transfigured the utensil into one. "Parchment's on the right, so let's start making a list."

Halley opened the drawer and fished through it to also find a self-inking quill. She set her food down and scratched her nose with the tip of the quill. Then she wrote down 'boys' and 'girls' and separated them with a line. "Okay, where to start besides using 'Bugger Effing Weasley'?"

"Horatio Hornblower."

She raised an eyebrow. Every month they would all get together and watch a muggle film. The current one was the naval series about an English sailor and people often got blown up. "No. I now need to speak with Hector about certain film choices. Next?"

He leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on the desk. "Arnold? Wait, no. My Arnold would be rolling in his shoebox coffin."

"Ginevra?" Halley said with a sly smile. She twirled the quill over the parchment, watching his reaction with great love.

Gabriel leaned his head back, groaning. "Were you talking to Mum?"

She might have had this conversation with her mother-in-law. Although they spent most of their time with Molly telling her stories about Rory and Gabriel as little kids. Her personal favourite was the time when all of the girls convinced Gabriel that the only way he could play for the Holyhead Harpies was to dress up as a girl. "Maybe…"

"Fine." He raised his fork in the air, punctuating each syllable. "Harry. Harry Weasley has a nice sound to it."

Her sly look turned into a glare. "Did Remus told you about that bet my parents made?" One of the more entertaining stories about her life before Voldemort was the bet that her parents made with Sirius and Remus. Apparently they were all so convinced that she would be a boy that they were all completely surprised when she was born.

"Maybe…" He mimicked her voice perfectly.

Halley shook her head. "Got any other ideas, _Ginevra?"_

Gabriel leaned forward, resting his forearms on the desk. He looked up to her and batted his eyelashes. He spoke in a pitch much higher than his own. "Oh, _Harry_, I love it when you say my name like that. Say it again."

She tapped his head with a chopstick. "Mad is what I think you are." She looked back to the list, a heavy feeling sinking as she saw it was empty. "Let's be serious for a moment. Any boy names?"

"Okay. Charlie?"

"Nah. Jonathan?"

"Eh." Gabriel made a face. "Do you already got a name in mind?" Halley kept her face blank as she wrote the name down. She showed it to him. He scratched the side of his head. "It could be just me, but I think I'm hearing the frightened screams of the faculty at Hogwarts. Can I be the first to tell Minerva?"

"You like it, then?" Halley asked. Her forehead creased as she folded her hands in her lap. "I wasn't sure and—"

"I like it," he said. Gabriel pushed up to sit on the desk next to her. He brushed his thumb over her cheek, making her smile. "Almost makes you wish Snape was still around to see this. Can you imagine his reaction to having a James Sirius Weasley in his potion class?"

Halley laughed. "That would be something to see." She looked back to the list. "Now we have to think of girl names."

Gabriel took her quill and laid the parchment over his knee. "I'll start. Emma?"

"'Emma Wealsey! Where did you put my Invisibility Cloak?'" Halley tested. She then mused more on it. "Sorry, it doesn't carry any fear with it."

"Jocelyn?"

"Pretty, but…"

Fear crossed over his face. "No, never use it. I have a great-aunt with that name. She's Muriel's favourite."

"There goes naming the baby Muriel Weasley."

Gabriel shuddered. "That's not even funny."

* * *

"I need to shut my mouth more often," Halley said. She wrinkled her nose as she picked up a maternity dress. "Robards' must have waited patiently." Indeed after her mini-blowout at work, Robards' cornered her and asked her to represent the Auror Department at some posh event.

"He does hate these sodding events more than you do." Gabriel buttoned up his shirt and glanced at her. "I like that one. It brings out your eyes."

"And it brings out Bugger," she added. "Maybe we should paint he-she's nursery this colour?" She ran a hand down the goldenrod yellow material. It wasn't that bad of a dress, but Halley was never fond of wearing them in the first place. She fumbled the dress on and had some difficulty with getting it over her larger stomach. She felt Gabriel's hands at her waist and the fabric dropping down to it's full length. She leaned against his chest, gave him a sleepy smile, and made sure to yawn. "Thanks."

He froze as she pressed herself closer, trailing a hand down the line of buttons. "Now you just want an excuse to not go. I'm just saying that pretending to be exhausted won't work," said Gabriel in a hoarse voice. His dark eyes fluttered as she rested a hand on his belt. She spun around on the spot. He snaked an arm around her hips and pressed a searing kiss to her mouth. Halley undid the first few buttons of his shirt, becoming distracted as his mouth moved down her neck, and fingers tracing her spine. "Forget what I said," he muttered. His hand reached the zipper on the back of her dress. "Let's be as late as possible."

Her hoarse laughter was all the encouragement that he needed.

"Where did you get that energy?" Gabriel moaned later. He rolled his face off of the pillow and languidly eyed her. He was officially exhausted; the boneless feeling was more than enough to send him to sleep for several hours.

Halley smiled appreciatively and nudged his hip. She reached a hand over to trace his spine. "I think it's the pregnancy."

He almost gulped at the way she was looking at him next—like he was a piece of succulent treacle tart. Her touch felt like fire over his bare skin. She moved herself closer, her eyes locking him on the spot. _Think of something else,_ his mind urged. _Quidditch scores! The Puddlemere vs Falcon match…Halley looks amazing in my jersey… Her reaction when I first wore my kit… she really likes those trousers…_He rolled over to his back. She straddled his hips, her mouth moving over his chest. "_Evil_," Gabriel rasped. "You're evil. Completely, utterly _evil_…"

It was safe to say that they did not go to the ministry event.

* * *

"We still need to find a girl's name," Halley said.

Gabriel collapsed into the sofa next to her. "Feel free to use anything. I have the entire Falmouth Falcon team in my head from that meeting. That was brutal." His mind kept flashing back to almost being caught in a crossfire between the managers of the Harpies and the Falcons. It was a fierce battle that should never happen again.

She nudged his knee and snuggled closer. "I'll keep that in mind if any of those names have a female counterpart." She smoothed out the list that had gotten wrinkled throughout the week. "Molly?"

That piqued his interest. "I'll be Mum's favourite forever. I like it."

"Okay, we both like Molly." Halley pushed her glasses up and continued reading. "How about Dora?"

Gabriel froze and the name echoed. "Is Dora short for anything?"

"Well," Halley fiddled with the quill. "What do you think?"

"Tonks was my friend," he said. He pressed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. "But I don't know if I can use her name." He tugged on the corner of the parchment and silently read the rest of the list. "Is it the same reason why Remus isn't on this list?"

"Teddy," she answered. The corners of her eyes felt wet. "I can't take those names from him either. They're his parents and I don't want to take them away."

Gabriel pulled her into a loose hug, her head resting on his chest. He could feel some tears touching his neck. "I like your mum's name. Flower names are always nice."

"And we can use Dora as her middle name," offered Halley. Her voice was watery. "Lily Dora Wealsey can be used. Do you like it?"

"I do." Their child would either be Lily Dora or James Sirius. He smiled at the thought. Gabriel kissed her hairline and whispered a thank you.

* * *

A jab in his side was what woke him up. Groggy and still in a deep slumber, it took Gabriel a few moments to realise that Halley was saying something. "Wh-wha-at?" The word skipped in places from his yawning. He rubbed his eyes to see Halley cradling her stomach. That sight provoked him to wake up "Is something wrong? Is the baby—"

She took his hand and placed it over her stomach. "I think the bugger is moving."

He stilled his breath, waiting to feel anything under his palm. Much to his disappointment, he felt nothing. "Really?"

"It was quick," she said, smiling. "Like a snitch was there."

"Is that a sign that he-she is going to be a seeker?" Gabriel joked, trying to hide his misfortune. He wished that he could feel the tiny movements responding to him. He rubbed small circles, speaking softy. "Congratulations, love."


	5. Month Five

**AN: Over 700 hits, wow! Thanks to everyone who left reviews. I wouldn't mind more, and feel free to blather on what you enjoyed the most about the chapter. MMA started up recently, so that'll be my excuse for any errors. At least I got the first half of Statue of the Crane down. And midterms are a pain.**

**The next chapter will come later due to me having to write something due in February. **

**James: Latin, I enjoy learning about etymology in my spare time. And I still suck at French. What a pain life can be. **

**Zireael: Thanks for loving the names! **

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling

**Title**: Prae Gnasci: Fifth Month

**Word Count**: 2K

**Summary**: "Almost makes you wish Snape was still around to see this." It makes sense that the firstborn of a Potter and Weasley could wreck havoc even from inside the womb. Sequel to Warmth of the Sun.

* * *

"Where am I sleeping?" Teddy asked suddenly.

Halley leaned her back against the sofa, playing with the ball in one hand. She rolled it over to him. "Your room, silly. Where else?"

Teddy caught it and threw it up in the air to catch in one hand. He kept his face up, hiding any expressions from her. "I thought Bugger was sleeping in there?"

Halley mentally smacked herself. "You don't have to call the baby that for long, and the guest room will be turned into a nursery. And can you please not call the baby that when your grandmother is around?"

Teddy looked at her and grinned in a way that reminded her of Sirius. "Why?"

"Because," said Halley. She left it open ended for obvious reasons. Seven-year-olds shouldn't know words like that. Although Rory claimed that she knew every dirty word by the age of ten, Halley was certain that Andromeda didn't deserved those grey hairs yet, that was what the teenage years would bring. "Are you looking forward to having a god-brother or sister?"

Teddy wrinkled his nose and his hair turned orange. "Dunno."

"You get to look after the baby and teach him-her everything about being a big wizard."

"You said that 'bout Vicky," he complained. "And she bit me. She bit me billions and billions of times!"

Halley was sure that wasn't true, or how he could even remember such a thing. Teddy was only two when Victoire was born. It was true, though. When that little girl was teething, her favourite thing to bite were people's fingers. Poor Teddy was her first victim. "And how would you know that?"

"Aunt Georgia told me. She tells me everything. What does Bugger taste like?"

* * *

Gabriel held her hair back, wincing at the sounds that she was making. Spending their evening in the bathroom wasn't what either of them had intended. Her morning sickness was happening less, so this was a surprise when Halley found herself emptying everything that she ate that day. He rubbed circles over her back, trying to think of some better encouragements to say. Eventually she raised her head, face still tinted a pale green. "Bath, please," she croaked.

"Right." Gabriel helped her up. Halley fished for her wand a placed a Breath-Freshening Charm for her mouth. "Is everything…"

"Fine," she said thinly. She leaned against the wall, her glasses hanging low on her nose. "All is fine." Gabriel shook his head and went to go draw up a bath. The one at the house was bigger than the one from the flat they shared years ago. This one was bigger, and could definitely hold more than two people. With a wave of his wand, the faucet sped up and the water gave off fine waves of steam. Halley sat on the edge of the bath and started to undress. She sunk into the water, letting out a small sigh. "You're effing amazing."

"I know." Gabriel pulled his clothes off to join hers on the floor. He climbed into the bath next to her. He stretched an arm out to drape over her shoulders. She turned into his side, the curve of her stomach touching him. With his free hand he lightly drew his fingers over the stretch marks. His eyes swept over her shifting body, taking note at the differences that were appearing. He marvelled at how much has changed since the first month. "Better?"

Halley mumbled something into his shoulder. Lifting her head a little, her eyes were bleary and face still pale. "I was until I had dinner." She looked down and grimaced at the stretch marks that were becoming more apparent. "Whoever said that pregnancy is easy will suffer my wrath."

"Can I help?" he asked hopefully. "A couple of bogey-made bats can change anyone's mind.

Halley let out a hoarse laugh. She rested her head against his chest, smiling, and she pressed a small kiss over his heart. "I love you."

Gabriel smiled, relaxing fully under her. Hearing those words from her mouth wasn't exactly often. Whenever she said them, he always felt a thrill seeing those words formed on her lips. "Love you, too."

* * *

He was visiting in her office when she pounced on him. One coy look and an innocent kiss had lured him close to her desk. Halley was sitting on top, both of her legs expertly trapped Gabriel from moving. Her fingers were laced through his hair, her mouth moving rhythmically with his. His hands cupped her pregnant stomach and then slid up to her sides, fingers grazing the edges of her breasts. "Merlin," he moaned. More words vanished as she tugged his tie off and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Not asking for much, are you?"

"Nope." Halle's lips were upon his again. He went weak at the knees of the taste and feel of her. It didn't take much these days for them to regress to their earlier years of dating. Just one well-placed snog and it was back to their hidden times at the Astronomy Tower. Logically, Gabriel knew that he should be getting back to work, but her mouth, and her curves, her hands moving on his chest—

—And the door slammed open behind them. "Potter—" Kingsley's voice broke off. Gabriel froze, terrified at the Minister catching them.

Halley looked over his broad shoulder, peeping from behind. "Oh, Kingsley! Do you mind leaving and never speaking about this?"

"That was embarrassing," Gabriel said. He covered his face with his hands, groaning at what Kingsley might have thought.

"I think it was worst for him," Halley said from his lap. The top of her head brushed under his chin as she sifted her weight around. She circled around, wrapping both arms around his neck. "Though it isn't every day that we get to scare the Minister of Magic."

"Can we not do that ever again?" Gabriel asked. She only smiled in response, toying with the buttons that were halfway done. His breath hitched, eyes widening as her mouth brushed against his jawline. "You still…"

_"Yes."_

* * *

"Gah." Halley woke up, startled. Her eyes could make out the blurry back of her husband, his snoring ceased. "Weird dream."

"Halley, go back to sleep." Grumbling more words, he tugged on the rest of the blanket, complaining under his breath about the Cooling Charms.

"Baby ended up as a Dark Lord from Hufflepuff."

"Again?" Gabriel rolled over to face her. He appeared almost bemused by this. "You get the weirdest dreams."

* * *

"You look tired," Molly noticed as she was chopping greens.

Halley's head shot up, startled. The chair rocked under her as it moved. She originally came to talk over some tea, but ended up dozing off again. "What? I'm fine."

"Having odd dreams?" Molly scrapped the greens into a pan and gathered some more ingredients together. "I remember when I was carrying the twins, I kept dreaming about being chased by bludgers." She paused and smiled wistfully. "It makes so much sense now."

Halley rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing. She feared what her old professor would make about her own dreams. Possibly something about a future complex and death by bees. "Nothing too strange. Just the baby being an evil Hufflepuff who wants to rule the world."

Molly paused again and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, dear?"

"It's starting to be tempted to consult an old Divination textbook," Halley said dryly. She raised her cup of cold tea. "Cheers."

* * *

It was the first of September and Halley found herself at King's Cross. She leaned against a beam, watching Hogwartians go through the portal to get to school. She smiled at the fond memories, letting her mind go adrift. _Has it really been nine years?_ Halley wondered. The last time she rode the train was at the end of her Sixth Year. The last time she was at the platform was when Gabriel and Hector came home from their last year of Hogwarts.

She rubbed her hand over her stomach, smiling. "That'll be you someday. And your daddy and I will be teary sobs on the platform." She felt a gentle nudge under her hand, causing her smile to grow wider.

"Excuse me." Halley looked down and saw a nervous boy. He was young, twisting a piece of parchment in his hands. His luggage cart was almost bigger than he was. "Do you know where Platform Nine and Three-Quarters is?"

"There." She pointed at the platform. Some more wizards were discreetly moving through it as time was quickly passing by. "It helps if you have a running start."

* * *

"I got him." Gabriel hoisted a sleeping Teddy up. The little boy's head slumped over his shoulder, drooling. They were all playing a muggle board game when Teddy yawned and managed to beat them all. To celebrate, he suddenly fell asleep with his head plopping on the table. He left Gabriel and Halley stunned as they were all trying to figure out how their godson bested them at such a simple game.

Halley slowly moved to her feet, her back ached from sitting for so long. She fondly picked up one of Teddy's stuffed animals and brushed the fur back. Four months left until they would be doing the same to their own. Much to her embarrassment, she felt some tears. She hugged his toy close to her chest and walked up the stairs with Gabriel, and Teddy lifted over his broad shoulder. Teddy's hair rippled different colours as his head bounced at each step. They placed him inside his bed, tucking him under the covers. Halley sat on the bed and placed his toy wolf next to him. She brushed his floppy bangs back, kissing the top of his head.

Gabriel sat down next to her with a far away look in his eyes. His hand reached for hers, giving her fingers a light squeeze. "Remember when he was smaller?"

"Mhm." Halley thought back to the time when he first slept over at the Burrow. They were all much younger back then. She had spent a majority of that night in his room, watching him sleep and wondering how Remus and Tonks would feel. He was so tiny, and it was a group effort to teach her how to help raise him. Perhaps there was some truth to the saying about a village raising a child. "He's growing up so fast. Soon enough he'll be at Hogwarts."

Gabriel made a face. "Too soon. Let's keep him at this age forever."

She teased in a whisper, making sure not to wake Teddy. "Afraid that you'll be a crying mess when he leaves?"

"Yes," he admitted with a rueful smile. He ran the back of his hand down Teddy's cheek. "He's always going to be our first son, isn't he?"

"Always." Halley kissed Gabriel lightly on his mouth. She moved his hand to covers hers on the top of her stomach, wishing he could feel their baby. "And you're going to be such a good father."


	6. Month Six

**AN: Thanks to James, cc4s, Nameless Secret Keeper for leaving reviews, and to everyone else who added this to their favourites and alerts. There are over thousand hits on this, and that's impressive. I also have a new fic up that is called Gusts Come Around. **

**What do you guys like about Prae Gnasci so far? **

**And there is a new poll up. **

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling

**Title**: Prae Gnasci: Sixth Month

**Word Count**: 2K

**Summary**: "Almost makes you wish Snape was still around to see this." It makes sense that the firstborn of a Potter and Weasley could wreck havoc even from inside the womb. Sequel to Warmth of the Sun.

* * *

Gabriel woke to the feel of something nudging his side. Now wide-awake, he rolled over to face Halley's front. He moved his hand over her stomach, feeling the baby kick again. She mumbled something, her eyes flickered, but she was fast asleep. He wished that could also be said for him. The baby, ever since they've hit the middle of the fifth month, he could feel the movements that the baby made. Halley was used to it, but Gabriel on the other hand… Shaking his head, he moved to balance on his forearms, his chin resting on the swell of her stomach. "Hiya," he muttered. "I'm getting the feeling that you don't like me as much as you like Mummy. How about we make a compromise? I teach you how to play Quidditch at a young age, and you can let me sleep."

Gabriel could feel the vibrations of Halley breathing, her iris-scented shampoo dulling his senses, the soft flutters of Bugger moving… It was all very relaxing. Already he could feel his eyes closing, the gentle touch of Halley's hand caressing the back of his neck… He let out a low moan, nuzzling the side of his face against her stomach. Yawning, he threw an arm over her, bringing her close. And then the baby kicked him again. In the face.

Groaning, Gabriel rolled off her. "Oh, Merlin. You're most definitely a Weasley."

* * *

"You look worst than I do," Halley said. She was leaning her back against the kitchen counter, her mug of steaming tea was balancing slightly on the top of her stomach. She raked a hand through her hair, making her hair fall from her ponytail and to her shoulders.

Gabriel sluggishly raised his head from the table. Dark circles ringed his eyes, his face was pale and exhausted. "Our kid is a Weasley."

She smoothed out her smile, keeping her face still. "Did you happened to miss the conception?"

"I heard it was something." Gabriel propped his chin on an upturned hand. "No, Bugger has already perfected interrupting sleep. The twins did explosions at anytime, Penny talked, Charlotte and Beatrice sleepwalked, and Rory snored. Loudly."

"I think I've figured that out on my own," she quipped.

"And Bugger kicks."

Halley slowly moved to sit in the chair across from him. "Did you talked about Quidditch to put him-her to sleep?"

He stole her tea and took a large sip. "It only made the kicks happens more. The bugger has a bloody good aim, too."

* * *

There was a simple question that was nagging Halley since the pregnancy started. It was constant in the back of her mind, keeping her awake at night and bothering her throughout the day. It was beginning to grow more obvious that even Rory noticed at work.

"Bite that nail anymore, and you'll be missing a finger," she said.

"You sound like your mum."

Her friend opened her mouth to retort, but she saw Halley's gloomy expression and Rory's jovial smile wavered and became a frown. "Er, everything okay?"

Halley removed her thumb from her teeth, feeling a dull amount of pain from where she but too much. She swerved her chair to face her friend better, and shifted her weight to find a better position for her bad back. "Well," she looked over to each side. "I…Robards wants to know if I'll be returning to any field missions after the baby is delivered."

"Yeah, I know." Rory's brow furrowed and she filed away a report. "Talked to Gabriel yet about it?"

Halley twiddled with her thumbs, feeling her glasses hanging low on her nose. She pushed them back up, feeling odd that she was wearing them inside the department. Usually she took a potion that would last for half a day to fix her vision and her vision would gradually return to normal. The side effects included headaches, mild dehydration, and slight drowsiness. Though within the second month her healer told her that any potions besides any health or healing ones she could no longer take.

Truthfully, she and Gabriel had talked about it, and they even made a list one time about the pros (being a great way to burn off the pregnancy fat, has the skills to become even better…) and cons (has the tendency to get injured, may be at an even greater risk…) of being back on the field. Gabriel tried to show that he was neutral about what her decision should be, but the small expressions that he made told her what he preferred. That, and the signals from Robards were making her stand at a forked road. Her husband and her boss meant well, but Halley wouldn't mind having another opinion on the matter.

Halley took her glasses off and fiddled with the nosepieces. "What do you think I should do?"

"The obvious answer? Whatever makes you happy, the real one…" Rory fidgeted and rubbed her long nose in thought. "It's your life. I don't want to be responsible for you making the wrong choice."

Halley groaned and cupped her face with her hands. "That's what your brother said."

* * *

"Sleepy?" Gabriel nudged her as she collapsed on the couch. It was a long day that was filled with pointless meetings. Talking seemed like too much energy. She grumbled something into his shoulder, laying the rest of her weight against his warm frame. He slid down on the couch, crossing his arms around her. Halley gingerly moved over him, resting her head on his collarbone. She took in deep breaths of his scent, noting that he smelled less like fresh grass and more like parchment. Even without playing for the professionals, he still had the undertones of smelling like broom polish.

Halley tried to think of a comparison to him leaving Puddlemere to her choice with her position as an Auror. But he made his decision before they found out about the pregnancy, and being chased by bludgers was different from being chased from dark wizards. Even his hospital record was better than hers. "When did you knew?" she asked, mumbling the words into his skin.

The deep words rumbled from under his chest, vibrating up his collarbone and throat. "I knew that I was in love with you when I was—"

"Terribly sweet, but not it."

Gabriel's fingers twirled in her hair. He brushed the calloused pad of his thumb across her cheek and splayed his hand at the base of her neck. "Then what is it?"

Halley closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "When did you knew that playing Quidditch became enough?"

He paused his ministrations, his fingers curled at her shoulder in a grand, sweeping motion. The hug was awkward with their positions and the extra weight, but the effort appreciative. "I just got tired of it all. I didn't wanted my entire life to be that, and I wanted _time."_ He put an emphasis on the word. "It took up too much time that I wanted to spend with you and Teddy. You two matter more and I didn't wanted to miss anything."

Halley let that sink in before speaking. She opened her eyes to study Gabriel's tranquil expression. His head was tilted back on the armrest, his other hand dangling to the floor. His eyes were hallways closed, the coppery lashes leaving shadows over his face. The dark irises swerved to look up at her, waiting for her reaction. "I don't know what I want to do," she said, frowning.

"You have time," reminded Gabriel. The words were soft. "Who knows what'll happen by then? Maybe a wannabe Dark Lord will rise?" He said it with a thick layer of sarcasm, a smile gracing his face. "That'll take your mind off of everything. Could be therapeutic, too."

"You're a git," she told him plainly.

"I know," he said with a shrug. He rolled up so that his forearms were supporting him. The boyish smile on his face only widened. "But I'm your git."

* * *

"Where's Aunt Halley?" Teddy asked. He sat on the back of his legs to make himself taller, looking around to find his godmother.

Gabriel poured some milk in the boy's bowl, an ill-timed yawn caused it to overflow. Cereal and milk spilled to the table, waking him up. Trying to be a good influence and not swear, he nonverbally cast a quick cleaning charm. "She's having a lie in, buddy."

Teddy swirled his spoon around the Owl O's, his lower lip extended as his face scrunched up as he thought. "Why the baby is making her so sleepy?"

"Because the baby is a Weasley." Gabriel sat down and began to spread some strawberry preserves on his toast. It was an oafish attempt of doing so as he tried to simultaneously hide his neck with his robe. There was another reason why she was a still sleeping, and Gabriel's charm work was shoddy in the morning. "The baby gets really excited easily."

"Why?"

"Because it must be boring being inside her tummy."

"Where do babies—"

"Eat," Gabriel commanded. He licked some preserves off of his thumb, racking his brain for a way to sidestep that question again. "And we told you where babies came from."

"Jerry Green says that s'not true," Teddy said around a mouthful of milk and cereal. His hair flashed yellow as he mentioned his schoolmate's name. Taking a large gulp, Teddy continued much to Gabriel's chagrin. "He says—"

It was too early in the morning to be dealing with this.

* * *

Halley eased herself into the rocking chair, clenching the armrests as she half-expected to hear the wood crack under her growing weight. Partly to her surprise, the chair did not collapsed, so she eased into it and let out a deep sigh. Tilted her head back, she looked around what used to be the guest room. The pale walls would be painted a goldenrod yellow. It would have to be done the muggle way because magical paint was very temperamental. The crib, like the rocker and the other furniture, would be made out of a dark wood. The curtains would be pale and gauzy…

Halley shook her head to snap her out of her reverie. The image of the nursery went back to reality with the stripped-down walls, and a collections of parts for the crib in a corner. Three months were left, and the Healer said that everything was fine. His earlier worries about her medical history seemed to have no ill effect on the baby, and that was all that she and Gabriel could have asked for. He asked them at their last visit if the wished to know the gender.

They said no because of the bet. Molly was the only one who remained neutral and was knitting a yellow jumper. She had claimed that someone shouldn't have to take sides.

"Just for the record," Halley pated her stomach, "I'm betting that you're a boy. You have your daddy's hoping that you're a girl."

* * *

Gabriel woke up suddenly to the feel of Halley thrashing next to him. She was twisting and turning, fear making her cry out. Afraid for her and his Teddy's will react if he would wake, Gabriel took hold of her forearms, preventing her from striking anything else again. "Halley," he whispered loudly. "Halley. Wake up!" His voice cut her off at mid-sentence, going on about being in danger. The words broke off into fragments, thinning out as she woke up fully. Halley let out a strangled noise and wrenched her arms away from him, curling up in a protective ball.

"Halley?" Gabriel was uncertain of what to do. This wasn't her normal reaction to after a nightmare. She had never actively responded liked that to him. He let his hand hovered over her shoulder, mouth dry and forehead creased in worry-lines. "Love?"

"M'fine," she hissed. She batted his hand away, turning away even further. "G-go back to sleep."

"No," he said firmly. Then his voice rose. "What was that? Are you okay?"

There was a long moment of tense silence. Halley broke it first with a brutal shard of truth. "I don't want to end up like my parents," she croaked. "I don't want our child to go through that."

Emotions clogged Gabriel's throat as he searched for the appropriate way to answer her fears. "Merlin, Halley, he—she—the baby won't go through that. It's…it's different now." His mind circled as he tried to imagine what she was dreaming about. A dark, looming figure over a crib with a crying baby… A flash of sickening green light… He touched her shoulder, for a second she did nothing, then she turned her head and all he could see was the bitter sharpness in her eyes.

"I've been older than my parents for three years." Halley's mouth settled into a thin line, but her eyes betrayed what she felt. "It isn't fair."'


	7. Month Seven

**AN: Pages ate the freaking chapter. The bastard. I need to find a new writing app to use. **

**Happy belated Valentine's Day and thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, or alerted this. Props go to James, Legionary, cc4s, and Nameless Secret Keeper. Let me know what you guys like or would like to see more of. Like anymore comedy, or romance, or family-centric…**

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling

**Title**: Prae Gnasci: Seventh Month

**Word Count: **2K

**Summary**: "Almost makes you wish Snape was still around to see this." It makes sense that the firstborn of a Potter and Weasley could wreck havoc even from inside the womb. Sequel to Warmth of the Sun.

* * *

There were still some things that Halley did the muggle way. Like washing the dishes and gardening. He had asked her out of curiosity why she did them that way. Her response was that it comforting doing something in a mindless repetition. When the weather was nice she could be found outside weeding the flowerbeds or holding a gnome-throwing contest with Teddy and Victoire. Now with winter coming and her pregnancy in its third term, she was unable to take her frustration out on the weeds or mischief-making gnomes.

So it wasn't much of a surprise to see Halley tackling some dishes when Gabriel got home. He walked quietly behind her, trailing both hands along the length of her arms. He moved his arms with hers, mimicking her motions. He whispered a hello in her ear, leaving a small kiss under her jawline. She relaxed for some few, precious moments into him. Then she nudged him with her hip. "You can help," she said.

Gabriel moved to the side and picked up a discarded rag and a dirty dish. "When did you came home?"

"Early," Halley answered. "There was only meetings and it would have been pointless for me to go to some."

"Why so?"

"Field missions." She gave a light shrug of her shoulders to act like she didn't cared, but Gabriel knew her better than that. The conversation stilted and they both quietly cleaned the dishes and staked them into piles. Halley was already being egged by Robards to go back on field missions once the Healer said yes after the pregnancy. He, on the other hand, wanted there to be a safer option.

Her job bloody terrified him at times because he would have no clue when she would be home or in what condition. And in the times when she did ended up at St Mungo's… But the last thing Gabriel wanted to do was to tell her how to live her life. He fiddled with the washcloth, noting the sudden tension that was growing between them.

Halley cleared her throat. "So. Anything new in the world of Quidditch?"

"There's a reception next week." Gabriel waved his wand at the piles of dishes and levitated them to the cupboard. "Care to be my extra so that I won't have to suffer alone."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Great. A sodding reception." Then she looked down at her body, more noticeably at the baby. "I'm going to hate finding dress robes that'll fit. Why can't you pretend to be deathly ill for the day?"

"Well, since I wasn't there at the last reception…" He let the words hang in the air. The last one was only two months ago and Halley was spending the evening puking. Being the worried husband, and now a father-to-be, he had decided to skip out and spend the night at home. He was secretly thankful for that and had showed his appreciation. "They really want me there next week."

Halley crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back against the counter. "It wouldn't be that bad of a way to introduce Bugger to Quidditch. We can warn him—"

"Or her," interjected Gabriel.

"Or her," she continued, "on what happens when you get hit by bludgers too much."

* * *

Halley didn't jumped when he appeared suddenly by her side. She could hear his hurried footsteps even when engrossed with the plate of appetizers in her hand. His hand was splayed over her hip as he bent his head close to her ear. "What was this about me dating a witch who would rip the heads off of others?" She looked up from her eating to see his bemused expression.

Halley kept her face perfectly still as she saw Vasilisa Krum standing nearby in her expensive burgundy robes. The Quidditch star was scowling heavily as she was talking to another reporter. "Hmm, it appears that I've forgotten about that. Don't you look nice in your dress robes today?"

Gabriel snorted and kissed her cheek. "Very suave, you are. Care to dance?"

Halley set the empty plate down on a nearby table. "Is that for protecting your honour or that you just want to procrastinate?" She gestured towards to the notepad that was sticking out of the pocket of his dress robes.

"What do you think?" He extended a hand out. "Would you like to share a dance before retiring?" She let out a laugh as they stumbled to the dance floor. Neither of their dancing skill had improved since their wedding. Even if they were able, they couldn't do anything too extravagant, anyway.

Halley readjusted her glasses after a failed attempt of a small twirl. She was starting to get tired, so she placed her hands over his shoulders and let him do the rest. His hands were gingerly touching her waist, as if he was now afraid that one wrong move would hurt the baby. She only gave her an encouraging smile and convinced him that Bugger could handle his-her parents dancing badly.

Being not a fan of dancing in the first place, Halley was surprised on how much fun she had doing it with Gabriel. There was no sense of style or rules—just two people moving randomly with the music.

"Whenever we do this I wish that I danced with you at the Yule Ball," she suddenly blurted out. Blushing, she corvered her mouth with her hand. Lately she was doing that; saying what should be said in her head. Just last week she had accidentally voiced her opinion on Robards' new facial hair. Her Head was not amused.

Gabriel's eyes widened a bit and she could see his ears turning pink. "Oh."

He was probably thinking among the same lines that she was: That her 14-years-old self would only notice Christopher Chang dancing with Cassidy Diggory, and that his younger self would have to overcome the paralysing fear of talking to her. There was also the fact that their dancing skills did improved a little over the years. It was still nice either way to imagine how that would have gone instead.

He curled some of Halley's hair behind her ear and toyed his fingers through it. "I like how you can be romantic like that."

"I can't let you be the only one with your flowery words and exaggerated compl—" The quick kiss that they shared next was interrupted with the baby kicking again.

* * *

"I don't think I can still do it."

She looked sideways at Gabriel and raised an eyebrow. They had just left St Mungo's and were going to be joining Hector and Rory at a muggle cafe that was nearby. They would also be giving the two the mantle of being godparents. "Being a parent or giving your sister the responsibility of a squirming, squealing baby?"

He waved his hand in the air as if to brush the words away. "Neither. It's just that after seeing that picture, I don't think I can stand calling the baby 'Bugger'."

Halley linked her arm through his and waited for the crossing light to turn green. His own words nagged at her, making her feel somewhat guilty for calling a human-shaped blob a curse word. The maternal feeling that she was gaining faltered. "We'll, we're just going have to ask next time about the gender."

The caused Gabriel's face to go pale. His freckles stood out and he walked in a daze as the light turned green. They crossed and once they reached the other side was when he spoke. "What if the baby's a _boy?"_

She quirked her eyebrow again. "How does that worry you?"

"I've been surrounded by girls my entire life," he explained slowly. "How am I going to raise a boy?"

"Teddy," Halley pointed out.

"I repeat with different words: How do I raise a Weasley boy?"

She paused and scratched the back of her head. "Um…"

"Exactly." Gabriel shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and lowered his head. "I'm going to be clueless about raising my own gender. How brilliant is that?"

* * *

"How did you raised Gabriel?" Halley asked Molly as she reached for a scone.

Molly batted her hand away from the tray with a wooden spoon. "That'll be for dessert."

"I'm eating for two."

"And that boy can still eat three times his weight." The older witch resumed mixing another batter for the next batch. With her other hand, she waved her wand at the wireless to change the channel. The sound of the news faded away to an earworm of a song that everyone was humming these days. "How did I raised him, you ask?" There was a laugh. "Magic."

Halley eyed the hot scones and then at her mother-in-law. "Not funny."

"But true." A handful of blueberries were thrown in the bowl next. "I was expecting him to be a girl. We painted the nursery pink, we had the hand-me-downs ready, and everything was set for a seventh Weasley girl. You should have seen Muriel's reaction. She was so furious. She had all of these dolls that she wanted to give to the baby."

"I bet that you and Arthur were surprised." Halley leaned forward with her elbows on the counter so that she could be in a better position to hear the story.

Molly smiled and her eyes glazed over, and her mixing slowed down as she continued. "Oh, I remember that night well. He was a week late and it was such a hot day that August. You must know, dear, that being pregnant throughout the summer was no treat."

* * *

"You're big!" Teddy exclaimed through his Owl O's. He took a large swallow of the chewed cereal and held his arms out wide. "You're this big!"

Gabriel groaned into his hands.

Halley smiled and kissed the tip of her godson's nose. "And that's how much I love you." She took a seat and raised her cup of tea to her lips. Suddenly, there was tightening pain under her breastbone that flared up to her throat. She set her cup down and rubbed over the area. "Heartburn."

"Your heart's on fire?" Teddy's hair flashed red with worry.

"Is it with love," Gabriel said with a smile.

Halley rolled her eyes. "That's it exactly."

* * *

"Jilly!"

Halley's eyes opened up and she turned over to glare at her husband. "What is that? A jelly brand?"

She could feel Gabriel shifting his weight around so that he could prop his head up with his hand and elbow. "I'm calling the baby that now."

"A type of jelly," she grumbled. "We're not calling the baby some kind of food." It was already awkward enough with Teddy asking her how she ate the baby and gained so much weight. The last thing she needed was for him to actually believe that she ate the baby.

"I mashed the names together since I'm having a hard time calling him-her 'Bugger'." Gabriel sat up and rubbed his eyes. "See? Jilly is James and Lily combined. What do you think?"

Halley covered her mouth as she yawned. "I think you need to sleep."


	8. Month Eight

**AN: Thanks to Legionary Prime, Cosmyk, Nameless, James, cc4s, OCD Manga Geek, and Merdarkandtwisty for leaving reviews. You guys are great and keep it coming!**

**Sorry for the delay, but it was thesis after thesis… Basically, every rumour about Junior Year is true… (And dramatic ellipses are fun…) I've also been working on my original writing because I'm getting tired of dong research for world building (there can only be so many kinds of vampires and subclasses of Fey). Also is that Clockwork Princess was ****amazing. **

**Sorry that I can't write Hagrid right.**

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling

**Title**: Prae Gnasci: Eight Month

**Word Count: **2K

**Summary**: "Almost makes you wish Snape was still around to see this." It makes sense that the firstborn of a Potter and Weasley could wreck havoc even from inside the womb. Sequel to Warmth of the Sun.

* * *

Halley gaped at her reflection before spitting the mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. Grimacing at the pink tint, she raised her head and opened her mouth to see where the bleeding was. It was only her gums, by the look of it. "So much for the Tooth Fairy."

"What?" Gabriel asked. He yawned and ran his hand over his face. He then blindly groped at the counter to find his toothbrush and accidentally picked up hers. She plucked it away and replaced it with his toothbrush.

"When muggle kids lose a tooth, they'll put it under their pillow and their parents will replace it with some money," Halley explained. She thought about the times that she lost her baby teeth and how Daisy would steal them to put under her own pillow.

"Why would fairies want teeth?" Gabriel waved his toothbrush in the air, almost sending a glob toothpaste in her direction. "That's just strange."

"I'm sure that there are some Wizarding traditions for children that Muggles would find odd, too," she said. She rested her chin on her upturned hand, her elbow propped up on the bathroom counter. "Let me think… throwing Garden Gnomes—"

"That's practical," he said. "Much more practical than leaving teeth under a pillow." Before she could get a word in, he reached over to kiss her. "Good morning, by the way." He then bent down to kiss the curve of her stomach. "You, too, Jilly."

"No," Halley said. "We are not calling our child after some kind of jelly. It will never catch on."

"That's what you think." Gabriel moved to sit on the counter. He turned his head sideways at her, forehead creased. "How are you?"

The change in the topics threw her off. She raised her head. "For what?"

He swept a hand to her lower half. "What else? You've been looking better."

Halley smiled almost grudgingly. "For someone that's been resembling a hippogriff lately? Thanks."

"You look radiant," Gabriel offered. "Glowing, sublime, even." He threw her a cheesy smile and she tapped him over the head with her toothbrush.

* * *

"Now the question is," Rory said, "raspberry or apricots?" Her smile became a laugh at her friend's expression. "I love it, and when your kid is in trouble, he's toast!"

Halley groaned.

"Oh!" Rory continued. She was walking backwards and was waving her arms as she talked, almost hitting a nearby pedestrian. "He's in a jam!"

"You need to get new material," Halley said thinly. "It hasn't improved much since school."

They were taking a walk through Muggle London to finish their shopping for Christmas. The last people on the list were their husbands and some close friends from work. It was a shared agreement that finding a gift for Hector would be the hardest—one could only stop buying books for him at some point. It was a feeling that Halley had that if they did decided to keep buying him books, and then possibly he would own every copy in England in just a few short years.

"Mate, come on," Rory chided. She waggled a gloved finger in disappointment. "Once the baby comes you'll be too tired to enjoy my humour. You have no idea how disheartening that'll be."

"I think I'll manage." Halley turned to look through the windows of the shops, hoping that something would catch her eye. Gabriel was also hard to shop for. There were also the usual gifts that comprised of Quidditch paraphernalia, but she wanted to give him something special since their baby will be born in a month. She rubbed a hand over her stomach, almost wistfully thinking that the baby will be born by then.

Ridiculous, yes, but she was getting rather tired of being pregnant. There wouldn't be much complaining from her if 'Jilly' came a week early. Halley imagined what everyone's reaction would be, picturing the abstract panic and the terrible timing. As wistful as her thoughts were, she knew that she and Gabriel were still trying to get everything ready and that they weren't prepared yet. For example, the room was only halfway done and they were gong to need to decide a colour for the walls next.

Rory pulled her out of her thoughts. "Oi! Potter! What are you going to get me for Christmas?"

* * *

As warm as the baby was making her, her feet still felt cold. It was that and the moving baby that would wake her up and disrupt her sleep for the rest of the day. Grumbling, she wrapped the heavy comforter tighter around her, she snuggled into Gabriel's back, using the heat coming off of him to lure her back to sleep. She curled her knees to her chin, feeling Jilly (great, now she was calling the baby that) fluttering inside of her. It mainly happened at night, and would be more excited when being read _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

During the growing haze of sleep, she felt Gabriel rolling over. A lone arm snaked over her, the scratchiness of his cheek rubbed abrasively against the back of her hand. Halley opened an eye and twitched her hand that was trapped under the side of his face. Then Jilly started to move. Squinting, she made out the red shadow. "Is that a beard?" she mumbled, feeling half-awake.

Gabriel's light snoring faltered and the hand at her back wriggled. "Could be," he said.

"Why growing one?"

"Halley, it's late—or early. Can't it be saved for the morning?"

"Nah." She repositioned herself so that she was resting on the back of her forearms. The baby moved, causing more of her sleep to vanish. "Jilly won't let me sleep now."

She could have sworn that she saw him smiling. "Heh, someone owes me a few sickles."

Lovely, so there was a bet about it. Halley nudged his shoulder. "Why the beard?"

Gabriel opened both eyes and turned to look at her. "Makes me feel older."

* * *

Hector rolled a snowball in his hands, padding it down so that he could throw it with a better accuracy. Arthimancy flashed though his mind, the equations giving him the theories about force and objects in motion. But as much as he was reminded, he knew that a book could only give him so much, it was applying it that needed to be done. He raised his head to look over the loosely built snow bank. Magic would make this so much easier, but that was a part of the rules that they agreed on: No magic of any kind.

Of course, that would be so much easier to respect when the other team would occasionally slip to cheating. Teddy was often using the blame of accidental magic.

"Hey, Hector." He jumped and almost threw his snowball at Gabriel.

"Stop it, I want this to hit Fabris' hair."

"I thought we moved past that?" His friend gave a little laugh. Indeed they moved past the initial jealousy and the snark, but it took both sides to reach a common ground.

"I just need to see a single hair out of place." Hector juggled the snowball and threw his arm back. It was nothing personal whatsoever. Letting it go, he watched dejectedly as it fell not that far away from his fort. "Okay," he said and turned around. "Is it about that beard you're trying to grow?"

The redhead moved a hand to touch the edges of the growth. "How obvious is my question?"

"I can't tell if you're trying to look distinguished or in need of a better razor." Hector ducked as a snowball went flying over his head. "Missed!" he shouted.

"Does it make me look older?"

He scooped up another handful of snow and made it ready to become a projectile. He was never interested in growing one. The one time he tried came out patchy and sparse. It didn't gave him the rugged appearance that he desired. "Don't you have a wife to ask that to? Someone shorter than me and has frightening aim for a pregnant witch?"

"She gave me a strange look when I answered." Gabriel ran his knuckled over his cheek. "Halley's not the only one."

"It's more past a stubble and less of a beard, so I can see why." Hector cursed as Rory got him straight in the face. Swearing, he wiped it away and swore revenge. Ignoring, Gabriel's laugh, he threateningly pointed a finger at him. "You laugh now, Weasley, but that won't be stop you from feeling judged when people are critiquing the fact that you seem too young to have a baby."

Gabriel's laughter sobered. His smile twisted into a grimace. He shrugged. "I've been getting a lot of that lately. Whenever we go out, really, is when it happens. Halley's been oblivious to a majority, but I see it."

"And you thought growing a bead would make it work out." Hector curled his fingers to his palm. "Snowball, please. I need to get Rory." He was handed one. It came quickly and flew farther than his did. It reached over the large distance between the two forts and fell dramatically to the enemy's side. He heard Rory shouting his name, declaring her own revenge. "Thanks. Do you want to hear my advice?"

"Yes."

"Shave the beard and ignore the looks, you're better at this, Gabriel." Hector warily looked over his shoulder. "I think it'll get better after Jilly is born. Sleep-deprived, but better. And you're not overreacting," he added when Gabriel opened his mouth. "Perfectly normal to be feeling stressed now."

* * *

Gabriel held the spring of mistletoe over Halley's head; a hand was placed at her waist, slowly moving to the small of her back. "Happy Christmas."

She had her head raised, eyes misting over at seeing the mistletoe. "Didn't you—" He kissed her, feeling the vibrations of her smothered laugh. So it might have been the same ploy during their first Christmas together, and that night ended fantastically. His free hand grazed her stomach. "Is this our first Christmas together with Jilly or would that be next year?" murmured Gabriel.

"Next year for James."

There was a pause. "James?" he asked, not believing what she said at first. The mistletoe dropped from his hand and plopped when it bounced off his head. "You said 'James', right?"

Halley wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. "We're having a James Sirius Weasley in a month."

* * *

McGonagall groaned into her hands. "Tell me that it isn't true."

Hagrid waved the letter in his large hand. "Ain't it great? It'll be like 'aving James Potter and Fred Weasley back."

Pomona sighed over the rim of her goblet. "Seeing that Hogwarts can survive a war, I don't see why you are reacting to a new generation of trouble-makers, Minerva."

_"James Sirius Weasley,"_ the Headmistress bemoaned. "James Sirius Weasley. Do they wish for me to enter an early retirement?"


	9. Month Nine

**AN: And here is the end! I will be making plans for Albus' birth and for Lily. I just need to think of titles. And better B-plots to use. So sorry for the delay, but school sort of steamrolled me over, and then I kept getting sidetracked. I also got a tumblr (I'm Zadi-Zadi-Zadi) and will be posting my original work on there (which seems to be coming in spades). I'll be revising everything else now, because I've made some embarrassing mistakes. **

**Thanks to Nameless Secret Keeper, Cosmyk Angel, I Promise You That, Generation 7, Evangeline the Gothic Angel, Fire Dolphin, and to everyone who faved, alerted, and reviewed this. You are all awesome and it really meant a lot that people enjoyed reading this. Please remember that the best feedback that a writer can get is a review. **

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling

**Title**: Prae Gnasci: Ninth Month

**Word Count: **3K

**Summary**: "Almost makes you wish Snape was still around to see this." It makes sense that the firstborn of a Potter and Weasley could wreck havoc even from inside the womb. Sequel to Warmth of the Sun.

* * *

"I was starting to like the beard," Halley commented. She was leaning against the wall of the bathroom, watching him shave.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he raised his head to get the spot under his chin. That was always the trickiest part. It wasn't uncommon in his last years at Hogwarts to have a few nicks there. "You could have said something earlier, you know. What about the beard d'you like?"

"It grew on me," she answered simply.

"Funny." He turned his head to one side, noting that the bare skin on the beard-free one felt odd now. He reflection was even odder with a face half-shaved and with one side covered with shaving cream. It gave him a very strange look that consisted of his departed uncle and a skinny Father Christmas. Gabriel made a reminder to himself to never sign up as Santa Claus for family events. No amount of sweet-talking and biscuits could persuade him.

Halley's hand closed around his wrist. Her nose nuzzled his cheek almost enticingly. "Want me to do the honours?" she asked in a breathy sort of voice.

He handed her his razor and turned to face her. "Just don't cut my neck or anything."

Her touch was light; her hand tilted his head so that she could have better access. Gabriel closed his eyes and let her take lead, finding the entire practice to be relaxing and soothing. There were the soft scrapings of the razor being dragged over his skin, the coolness of aftershave being applied. Her fingertips felt oddly smooth against his skin. He breathed in the soft scent of her shampoo and body wash—stronger now that she came out of a shower recently. He moved his hands to her hips, enjoying the intimate moment with her. Suddenly, he heard her laugh.

"Your face." There was another chortle.

"What?" Gabriel opened both eyes and stared curiously at her. He raised a hand to pat down his face, not feeling any cuts and only a few stray hairs left. She pointed to the mirror, and he turned to see that the skin under where his beard was a paler shade than his own skin. Now he remembered why he didn't grow any sort of facial hair. "Merlin," he said hoarsely. He touched the area, not really wanting to believe what he saw.

Halley covered her mouth with her hand, still holding back more laughter, "I'm going to love to see you try to explain that."

He was still palming the pale skin, finding the hairless feel to be strange. "Remind me, the next time I want to grow a beard don't let it happen."

* * *

"Did your mouth lose a fight to a powdered doughnut?" Rory snickered. She looked over to Halley. "Did he?"

Hector sat down next to his wife, holding two bowls of popcorn securely in his hands. "It doesn't look that bad." He passed a bowl over to Halley who balanced it on her stomach. Gabriel reached over to grab a handful of popcorn and muttered something about family honour and the lack of it.

"Just doughnut-like," Rory said. She took a break from annoying her little brother and peered over the table where they were going to decide on a new movie to watch. Hector had brought several over from his family home for them to chose. They had finished Horatio Hornblower a month ago, and they agreed that it was time to watch something that was happier. More likely a movie that didn't had so many people blown up or with anguish declarations of love.

"I wouldn't pick that one," Hector said when Rory held up a movie. "That one is also depressing."

"No wonder," Halley said as she read the title. "_Les Miserables? _I thought you were only bringing happy stuff?"

"I don't know," added Gabriel dryly. "It looks very uplifting, if you ask me."

"Brave words from someone who lost a fight to a doughnut."

He glared at Rory. "That's already getting old. Go find new material."

* * *

"Imagine our surprise if he ends up in Slytherin?" Gabriel joked. He waved his wand and watched the red walls changed to a deep green. The white trim stayed. "Wouldn't that be something?"

"I think that it'll be ironic." Halley drew figure eights in the air and the crib assembled by itself within seconds. She took a step back to take a good look of the baby room. Of course it wasn't what she had imagined, but she liked it more. The green walls faded back to a cheerful red when the charm wore off—and soon it would fade to white when the original charm would also end. The furniture was made of dark wood and the windows were opened to let a breeze in. Luce Lovegood would come after they paint the walls to magically sketch lions on them that would move.

Her husband brushed her words off with a wave of his hand. "Nah, I'll love see Snape's reaction, then. Can you imagine the look on his face if James Sirius Weasley enters his House?" Gabriel shifted on his feet and changed his posture so that he was hunching over. He grabbed a large piece of cloth that was used to protect the dresser from paint and threw it over his shoulders like a robe. "Weasley," he said in a pitch-perfect imitation that made the hairs on the back of Halley's neck rise. "Detention for answering that question like your mother would. Five points from Slytherin because you are embarrassing this noble House with your brash idiocy."

Halley had to then laugh.

Gabriel continued with much gusto (or as much as Snape could have). He flapped his fake robe. "Weasley! What have I told you about setting my robes on fire? What was that you said about my nose, you messy-haired imbecile?"

"Okay, I think that's enough." Halley took the 'robe' away from him and placed it over the dresser. "I don't want to think that I'll be snogging Snape next."

"You were never attractive to his dark charm and brooding attitude?" he teased, bringing up some of the attitudes of several students. Halley had shuddered at the idea of romanticising anything to do with the Potions teacher. She might have accepted that he was one of the good guys, but there was plenty of a murky and uneasy history.

"I prefer goofy ones that can make me laugh." She handed Gabriel the paintbrush and pointed to the unopened can of paint. "Now go make me cheerful, too."

"You mean I haven't before?" He placed a hand over his heart and spoke dramatically, drawing the moment out. "What have I been doing wrong? I thought that this was our happily ever after?" He surprised Halley by sweeping her into his arms. The paintbrush dropped to the floor. "I guess that means we have to fly off into the sunset together on a white Pegasus."

Halley blew some of her fringe out of her face and managed to get her glasses back up to her eyes. She clenched onto his arm when he helped her back to her feet, the pregnancy had made her off-balanced. "That's it?" she said, thinking back to laughing over those books with Rory when Voldemort was rarely an issue at school. "I thought that those romance novels that you read would be of better help? No bodice-ripping smut or going on an epic adventure to promote our undying love?"

"First off, they were very useful for our first time." Gabriel kissed an upturned corner of her smile. "And second is that you'll always be my epic adventure." He rested a hand on her stomach; a teasing light was in his eyes. "Ask me again about the smut when we get the clear…"

* * *

Teddy poked his head inside the baby room, eyes narrowing when he saw the moving lions on the red walls. His eyes widened and his hair became a matching shade of red when he realised that it was a very realistic drawing that was following him. He now wanted that for his room. "How d'you do that?"

Mr Luce Lovegood tucked his wand behind his ear. He looked at Teddy with his large, misty eyes that would rarely blink. "I did it with magic, Teddy Lupin. Oh, Gabriel—" he called out to his friend that was walking down the hall. "Can I have some Gurdyroot infusion? I believe that I left you some as a wedding present."

Teddy wrinkled his nose. He had tried that once during a visit, and his grandmother had glared at him when he promptly spat it out. She said that it wasn't polite. But he has asked Uncle Gabriel why Mr Luce enjoyed drinking it, and he had said that some people simply liked strange tastes, just like, the comparison went on, and why some people supported the Chudley Cannons even if they'd lost every match so far. Teddy hasn't liked that part due to being a fevered fan.

His uncle entered the room and let out an admiring whistle at the work. "This is brilliant! Halley's going to love this, you know." Uncle Gabriel walked around to look at the rest of the moving pictures. "You really outdid yourself, Luce."

"Thank you," the blond wizard said. "And do you have any Gurdyroot infusion? And you may need some Wrackspurt siphons, I fear that your house may be infested. You are already showing signs."

"Gurdyroot infusion and Wrackspurt siphons," Uncle Gabriel echoed faintly. "Sure, I was going to get some tea for Halley. Want anything, Teddy?"

The Metamorphmagus asked hopefully, "tea?" He was hoping that the idea of Wrackspurts would help him have what the adults would drink.

"Nice try." The tall wizard ruffled Teddy's hair. "But I'll go get you some juice."

"You can try some of my Gurdyroot," Mr Luce offered. "It's very invigorating and the cinnamon is always a nice touch. Do you have any cinnamon?"

* * *

"Hullo, there!" Hagrid boomed. He waved a thick, beefy hand when Halley came into view. She was wearing a thick coat and a heavy hat and scarf that left only her pink nose exposed. She smiled behind her scarf at seeing him.

"Lo, Hagrid. Can I come in for some tea?" Halley asked. She stiffly moved through the heavy layers of clothing and hearing charms that was on her.

The half-giant opened the door and held a gleeful Fang back with his other hand. "Down! Yeh can' go 'bout knockin' over people. What brings yeh here?" He turned to his former student and closed the door behind them. Fang barked at being left outside.

Halley sagged into a nearby chair and began unwrapped herself. Strands of her hair were plastered to her head from the hat. Snow dropped form her to the floor. "Thanks. It's beastly out there. I wanted to stop by and talk to you. I've been meaning to do that since we heard about the baby, but there hasn't been time."

The lines near Hagrid's beetle-black eyes crinkled. "I appreciate yeh showin' up, Halley, but yeh shouldn'ta come in yeh're condition. Yeh should be at home."

Halley huffed, making her glasses fog up. "I can't just sit around and do nothing. I got some days left before James is due."

Hagrid clucked his tongue and made himself busy with making a pot of fresh tea. He put the pot in the fire and waiting for it to begin to boil. "Yeh're mum was also stubborn when it came to yeh." He sat in a chair and stared into the fire, his cheek resting on a raised hand. "She musta sulked plenty when the healer told her to take it easy. I can still remember what yeh were like as a babe."

Halley was entranced with hearing about her parents. "Really?"

"Yeh got the pictures—'spect the wee one may take after yeh, or James'll be big like Gabriel." Hagrid took the kettle off right when it whistled and poured some loose tealeaves in. Letting it steep, he continued talking. "Yeh two ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Halley flicked her wand and two empty teacups appeared at the table. "Just don't—Oh!" She froze, now feeling something other than her clothing drying in the warm cabin. "Hagrid," she said a little voice.

"Hmm?" He held out the kettle of tea and was ready to pour. "What?"

"Baby!"

* * *

"I'm here!" Gabriel announced, skidding down the hall and into the waiting. The Welcome Witch had delayed him by wanting to know everything about the baby. He looked around and saw that everyone was already there—his family, Luce, Nellie, Hagrid, and some of the DA lot. "What the bloody hell do I do?"

"You go in there," his father advised. "You go in there and you become a father."

Gabriel made a noise that sounded like a dying whale.

"Here. Let me help." Dad patted him on the back and led him down the hall and to the room. "If she starts wanting to curse your bits then that's normal, and be glad that she doesn't have her wand on her. And you know how she's suppose to hold your hand?" Gabriel nodded and held up his two fingers. "Good. Now the contractions aren't that far apart. You are going to be fine. She is going to be fine. The baby is going to be fine. Breath," he added.

Gabriel let out a breath of air that he didn't know that he was holding. Pure panic was making his voice go high-pitched. "I can't—"

"You can." Dad opened the door, and he heard Halley swearing up a storm. "Good luck."

Gabriel entered and was greeted by the sight of Halley in a hospital bed and their healer standing next to her. "Hello," the healer said pleasantly, as if this was nothing life changing. "I think she's waiting for you."

His wife, on the other hand, had a less cheerful reaction. "Where the sodding hell where you!? Hagrid sent you that Patronus an hour ago!"

"Everyone at work kept congratulating me." He sat on the other side of the bed and held his two fingers out together. "Kingsley wishes that he could stop by and he says hello."

Halley said some unfortunate things about Kingsley. Then she went on to a more sensitive topic. "I effing hate your sperm right now. Don't even think about having a second one or I will rip—that's it, we are never going to do anything unless I am on every contraceptive known—"

"Are you ready to push?" the Healer wisely interrupted.

Halley looked at him, aghast at what was said. "What do you think I'm even here for?"

There was some more swearing when they got her sitting up, her knees spread apart. She had a death-grip on Gabriel's fingers who was trying to say encouragements. He was attempting to remember what advise his parents had told them a few weeks back about what to do. He knew how Halley should hold his hand without breaking it, he knew that he shouldn't also be actively freaking out, and… he should really be helping her with the breathing.

"Just breath," Gabriel told her when the healer instructed her to push. He tried not to whimper in pain when her fingers slipped and latched onto his hand. She squeezed hard when she pushed again. "You're doing bloody great. See? this will all be over—bloody—" he broke off into a streak of swears when her grip tightened.

"Nothing like teamwork," quipped their healer. "Amazing how it can help the entire process." He looked up and saw their almost murderous expressions. "Keep pushing, Mrs Weasley, I can almost see his head."

Halley faltered, and Gabriel could see that the adrenaline was fading. Her scar was stark against her pale forehead. "I-I don't think I can."

"You can." Gabriel gave her a light kiss. "Just a few more and we'll be there."

She re-steadied her hold on his hand, her other hand gripped the metal side of the bed. Her arms were shaking, she looked exhausted both mentally and physically, but she gave another push. When that didn't worked she gave another (after snapping at the two wizards for their encouraging words). And soon there was a squalling baby with a shock of matted dark hair that wasn't happy about being evicted.

Some time later once everyone had left, and there was a small pile of baby-related gifts in the corner, Gabriel found himself cradling the newborn in his arms. James Sirius Weasley (who had made some people, like a few members of the Hogwarts' staff, twitch at hearing the name) was a big baby according to the healer. He was a pudgy thing with a round face, a large nose, and hazy blue eyes. Small freckles dotted over his nose, showing more signs of his Weasley parentage.

Gabriel leaned back in the reclining chair and held the baby close to his chest. James made a cooing sort of sound but was fast asleep. He had chatted to the baby in a whimsical way that only an exhausted and novice parent could. "I think I'll sleep now," he finished after sleepily babbling on how much he loved James and Halley. His words had soon became nonsense murmurs, but Gabriel wasn't aware of that. "What do you think?"

Then James opened his eyes and began to cry.

* * *

**Oh, say nine months earlier…**

* * *

Halley was exhausted.

Almost a month long chase to grab some Death Eaters, three international Portkeys that came with complications, a meeting to verify everything back at the Ministry, and then she was able to get back home in time to see them cut Victoire's birthday cake. Her appearance had caused a small commotion as her godson rushed over to hug her legs, and then the rest of the Weasley family joined in for a large group hug. The relief and excitement of coming back had reached its highest point when she was able to kiss Gabriel through the family-made chaos.

Now Halley was home and sleeping in a real bed.

"Next time when you go on an adventure just bring me with you," muttered Gabriel. His head was resting on her chest, his body was halfway on top of hers, creating an interesting contrast of freckled skin against her off-tanned one. One of his arms was curved under her and the other was over her, hugging her in a way with his fingers laced together at her side. It was as if he was trying to imprint the feel of her body against his so that he wouldn't forget what it was like. He turned his head to kiss over her heart. "You scared me."

Halley brushed her fingers down the side of his face. She fought down the guilt that always accompanied missions that were similar to this one. "It scares me, too," she said honestly. Her voice was husky from misuse. There wasn't much talking when she got back—just lots of sighs and murmurs and the hurriedly-repetition of names. "Wish it didn't get like that, but you know it rarely is."

"You're back home either way," Gabriel said, relief colouring his words. He moved up closer so that his head was nestled into the crook of where her neck and shoulders was. The warmth that came from his body was a welcoming change from the cold and dreary weather from the mission. "Welcome back," he breathed into her skin.

"It's good to be back," she agreed. Halley rolled over and the last thing that she saw before falling asleep was her husband's peaceful expression. _This job is worth it,_ she sluggishly thought. She closed her eyes and reached out for his hand. _It is for this._


End file.
